The Ouran Trials
by Atlantia45
Summary: Haruhi finds herself confined in a mysterious room chained to a bed. Unknowingly, she is about to experience the  Ouran Trials...   Warning: The story contains CRACK no real substance, sort of.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

"What…what happened?"

"_Oh, she's finally awake."_

"_Yes, it would appear so…shall we begin?"_

"My head…" Haruhi grumbled. "What happened?"

"_My my…won't this be fun!"_

Haruhi blinked her blurred eyes only to find herself in a dark room. She sat up on what felt like a bed. She groped in the darkness in hopes of finding the edge of the bed, but in moving she felt a cold heavy weight on her wrists.

"What the?" Haruhi felt both of her wrists and found that they had both been handcuffed and chained.

"Hey, what's going on?" Haruhi became frantic, "Hey is anyone out there? Hello? This isn't funny! Let me out of here! What's going on?"

Suddenly, a bright light switched on and a booming feminine voice sounded, "Hello, Fujioka Haruhi."

"That's…RENGE!" Haruhi growled, "Renge what the hell! Where the hell am I, and why am I chained up?"

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho! Silly, silly Haruhi! This is the only way!"

"Only way? Only way for what?"

"Haruhi…Would you like to play a game?"

"What!" Haruhi shuddered at the idea of what Renge thought as a "game."

"What do you mean game? Renge, this isn't funny! Let me out of here!"

"Weren't you listening Haruhi… this is the ONLY way! OH ho ho ho ho ho ho!" The lights shut off and Renge's voice was suddenly cut off by the sound of static and soon that sound faded away. And there sat Haruhi, chained down to a bed in a dark room, unaware of the horrors to come.

* * *

A/N: I will keep this brief...I have no idea what I am going to do with this fic...I have an idea.


	2. Chapter 2: H&M

Alright, here's chapter two, if you were interested.

Atlantia45

Disclaimer: Yeah we all know the REAL owners

* * *

Haruhi's eyes had almost adjusted to the dark, but it didn't help as much. She began yanking and shaking her chains causing them to rattle, but there was no way to detach them.

"Damn. Those rich bastards. They must be having fun, making fun of me." Haruhi grumbled to herself.

Suddenly, she heard a door creak open and slam. Light filled the room and hurt Haruhi's eyes. As soon as her eyes weren't as blurred she could finally see where she was.

"What is this?" Haruhi squinted and looked around her. It was as if she were locked in a cheesy love motel. The décor resembled hearts along with the heart shaped bed. Not to mention her outfit. A pink, satin, lace heart strewn dress, with matching metal, heart imprinted, handcuffs.

"Ugh. What the hell?" Haruhi murmured as she looked around. "This is hideous…"

"WOW Haru-chan! You look so cute!" Haruhi quickly turned towards the voice.

"Honey? Mori? Oh thank God! Please you have got to get me out of here. I don't know where the key-"

"Why would we do that?" Honey said quirkily. Mori nodded in agreement.

"But, you're. No, you're not going to-"

"This is the first trial! Hooray! Right Mori?" Honey turned to his companion in with a giant grin. Mori nodded in agreement…again. Haruhi began to panic and frantically started to fidget in the bed.

"Come on guys? You don't have to resort to this right? You remember all the good times we've been together right? Come on! Just-" Honey gave a sweet smile and leaped on to the bed next to Haruhi.

"Haru-chan! This is the only way!" Honey turned to Mori and nodded him over. Haruhi grimaced at what she was destined for.

"Haru-chan, I don't know if you know but…" Honey began to giggle at this little secret of his. Mori stood beside the bed and began stripping out of his clothing.

Haruhi distressed began yanking on the chain violently. "No! No please. Guys! This is a joke right?"

" 'Fraid not!" Honey said with an enormous grin. Mori, now topless walked towards the bed.

"God! Help me!"

"Do it now Mori." Honey snapped his fingers.

"NO!"

"Strike a pose Mori!" Honey cheered.

"Wha-What? Pose?" Mori began making "Mr. Universe"-esque poses. It is as though he were posing for a photographer.

"Yeah! PERFECT! That's right! Exactly as we rehearsed it!" Honey chanted. Haruhi on the other hand wasn't sure whether she should be grateful that her imminent doom was to witness Mori model.

"Um…Honey. What is going on?" Haruhi said, astounded at how ludicrous Mori's poses had become.

"Eh? You don't know Haru-chan? Well I'm not surprised! Right Mori?" Mori nodded his head in agreement.

"Could you just explain what's going on!" Haruhi became extremely frustrated at her shota-con sempai.

"Well, this is the only way." Honey said merrily.

" "Only way" for what?" Haruhi said even more irritated than before.

"The only way we can see who you're canon pairing is!" Honey said, beaming from ear to ear.

"What?" Haruhi muttered in astonishment.

"Your canon pairing! We can't have our fans constantly fighting over who you should be paired with! So this is the only way we can find out!" Honey resumed his position as both cheerleader and director for Mori as Haruhi leaned back onto the pink heart shaped pillows of the pink room.

"When will this be over?" Haruhi grumbled.

"As soon as you decide! Now Mori seduce her!" Honey jumped off the bed and began cheering. Haruhi's face contorted in shock. Mori leaned in towards Haruhi's face, wearing his typical stoic face. He stared deeply into her eyes and she into his.

After a few minutes of this Haruhi cocked her brow, "You have no idea what you are doing are you." Mori nodded his head in agreement.

"Did Honey tell you to do that to "seduce" me?" Haruhi leaned back unimpressed as Mori pulled away nodding in agreement.

"Aww! Haru-chan! That was the "sexiest" thing a man could do to seduce a woman! Aww!" Honey groaned, teary eyed. Haruhi turned her head towards Honey apathetic.

She stared at Honey blankly, "Honey, do you know what "sexy" or "seduce" even means?"

"Not really!" Honey grinned as Mori nodded his head in agreement.

Haruhi sighed and shut her eyes, "Are you guys done?"

Honey pouted, sounding very disappointed, "Yeah." Mori nodded his head in agreement as he dressed back up.

"It's alright, Mori! There are plenty of fish in the sea!" Honey said happily in an attempted to cheer up a not so disappointed Mori.

"Yeah! There will be other women Mori! Just you wait and see!" Honey said once again reassuring Mori, albeit unnecessary. Honey continued to "cheer up" Mori as they left the room.

"Hey, hey guys! Can you get me out of here? GUYS!" Haruhi was stranded once again unsure of what's to come.

* * *

Just realized this is a crack fic. Sorry if you thought there was an actual plot. I hope I was misleading at first. Thanks. See ya!

Atlantia45


	3. Chapter 3: HK the Musical

Atlantia45

Here is the third installment. Enjoy, or not.

Disclaimer: No I do not own characters or lyrics, situation, totally

* * *

The rattling of chains resounded against the pink wall paper walls, "Hey! Can I go now?"

Haruhi sighed and lied back down on the pink sheets, "Bastards."

Suddenly a loud grinding sound boomed throughout the room, causing the room to violently shake.

"What's going on?" Haruhi yelled as she sat up griping the heavy chains.

"Oh ho ho ho ho! Oh ho ho ho ho ho!" Laughed the figure on a rising platform from underneath the floor.

"Re-Renge!" Haruhi scowled at the overjoyed otaku.

"Ahem," Renge began.

"HEY, LET ME GO!" Haruhi yelled

"When we last left our heroine she heartlessly rejected our beloved Mori sempai! Although his efforts were great he was still shot down! What holds in store for our young little heroine during the OURAN TRAILS! Let's find out! OH HO HO HO HO HO HO!" Cackled Renge as her platform disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Augh, what's next…" Haruhi groaned and lied on her side.

Soon, she heard a door creak open and slam shut.

"Ooh. You look nice." Said two voices in unison.

"That can't be," Haruhi whispered in terror, "Hikaru Kaoru…"

"Haruhi! SO SEXY! Are you ready for the second trial?" Jeered the twins.

"Get on with it…" Sighed the apathetic girl.

"Aw, come on Haruhi-" Kaoru started.

"Yeah, let's have some fun!" Finished Hikaru.

"No, can I go now?" Haruhi bluntly stated.

"Aw! You spoil sport." The twins said in unison scolding the restrained "peasant".

"We even brought toys to play…" The twins smirked naughtily, both gesturing to hidden items behind their backs.

"What are they? "SEXY" Play-doh?" Sneered the cynical girl chained to the bed.

"Play-doh?" The twins repeated.

"No, better!" Karou cheered.

"We went into a peasant store and asked what teenage girls did for pleasure." Hikaru said coolly.

"So?" Haruhi remarked.

"And they suggested something that would leave the girls screaming with joy." Karou said darkly leaning in towards Haruhi.

"Really," Haruhi felt slightly uncomfortable, "So what do these "toys" do exactly?"

Hikaru leaned in even closer, "Everything and anything. And I heard that using one feels great in your hand Haruhi."

"It leaves you very, very satisfied Haruhi, especially on the inside!" Karou said with a smirk.

"What kind of toys are these?" Haruhi became more paranoid of the devilish twins' new "toy."

"It's perfectly normal to be scared the first time Haruhi," Karou said gently, sitting beside her.

"Yeah, so we decided that instead of having you do it yourself." Hikaru remarked sweetly, also sitting next to her.

"We will do it for you!" The teens both cheered wildly exposing their hidden "toys" and grasping a hold of one of Haruhi's hands.

"Wa-wait a second! Stop! What are you trying to pull?" Haruhi tried from the twins grasp with her eyes shut closed.

"Don't be afraid, you'll enjoy it. We promise." The twins held her down firmly.

Haruhi continued to struggle, "No I-"

"_You'll never find…"_

"I…What's that sound?" Haruhi opened her eyes to find the twins holding a pair of microphones, serenading her in unison.

"_As long as you live…"_

"Is this, karaoke?" Haruhi said in disbelief.

"_Someone who loves you tender!" _Sang Hikaru.

Hikaru was suddenly shoved off the bed, "_Like I do." _Karou sang lovingly.

Hikaru rebounded and continued to sing slightly annoyed, "_You'll never find…"_

"_No matter where you search!" _Karou sang, slightly louder.

"_Someone who cares about you-" _Hikaru, becoming more irritated, was suddenly struck with a pink heart shaped pillow thrown by Karou.

"_The way I DO!" _Haruhi furrowed her brow, looking back and forth between the teens.

The record came to a screeching halt as Hikaru stood abruptly, "You dare."

Karou stood up and glared at Hikaru, "I dare. Fool."

Haruhi remained still, very disturbed.

"_Never gonna give you up!"_ sang Hikaru fervently.

"_Love me! Love me! Say that you LOVE me!" _Karou sang glaring at Hikaru.

"Please stop." Haruhi said in disdain.

Karou threw himself onto Haruhi's lap, "_You are the wind beneath my wings"_

Hikaru growled and shoved Karou off her replacing him with himself, "_Maybe you're my love!"_

Karou ran across the bed and dragged Hikaru away, "What the hell Ka-"

Shoving a pink teddy bear into Hikaru's mouth, Karou ran back to Haruhi and knelt at her side singing, "_Baby you got what I need!"_

Haruhi sighed, "Done yet?"

Hikaru pushed down Kaoru's head shouting, _"LOVE ME TENDER!"_

Karou stood and shoved Hikaru, yelling in his face, _"TRUE TO MY HEART!"_

"Um, guys?" Haruhi tried to interrupt but was abruptly silenced by the "singing styling's" of the Hitachiin twins.

"_BABY I NEED YOUR LOVING!" _Hikaru sang as he shoved Karou backwards.

"_GOT TO HAVE ALL YOUR LOVING!" _Karou responded loudly.

"Uh-"

The twins began screaming and yelling in unison, which became deafening to the Haruhi's ears, _"__Love, love me do. You know I love you. I'll always be true."_

"_baby, baby, baby oh!"_

"_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug"_

"_can you feel the love tonight!"_

"_my endless love!"_

The mischievous doppelgangers panted harshly stammering lyrics of random romance ballads, "Are you guys done?"

"_Yaranaika__1__!"_ Yelled Hikaru and Karou both breathing heavily until finally collapsing onto the bed.

"That it?" Haruhi leaned back unmoved, "Can you guys let me out of here?"

The twins sat up and glared at the pink clad teen, "After all that you just ignored us?"

"Sure I was listening; anyway can you guys help me get out of here?" Haruhi said laughing awkwardly.

"Oh well Karou." Hikaru stood disheartened, "I suppose we should go."

Karou staggered to his feet coldly brushing off Haruhi's pleas as he followed Hikaru out the door, "Right, bye Haruhi."

"Wait, WAIT!" Haruhi pleaded which the twins rudely ignored.

"I told you Hikaru, we should have gone ahead with the vibrator…"

"EH?" Haruhi jumped at the comment.

"You were right Kaoru…maybe _next_ time."

Before the teen's exited they turned to Haruhi, arms interlocked with a cruel look on their faces, "Bye bye…Haruhi. See you soon."

Haruhi shuddered at they're disturbing stare as they continued out the door chuckling to themselves. Haruhi was still trapped, waiting to endure yet another trial unsure of what the future holds.

* * *

A/N: Well Another one bites the dust. Hoped you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. Tell me what's up or down. Sister suggested plot to this chapter. 10 extra credit points if you figure out which songs I use if you review. Alright, see you next time! Write on.

* * *

1: Yaranaika: Japanese for "shall we do it?" Go google"yaranaika know your meme." Hyadain made a really good song with mega man characters, check it out.


	4. Chapter 4: Intermission

Atlantia45

A/N: How about a slight detour?

(Disclaimer: Imagination is your best friend…)

* * *

"OH ho ho ho, OH ho ho ho ho ho ho!" Renge cackled into her microphone, "Here I am backstage with the Ouran Host club!" Renge stood in what appeared to be a white waiting room, much like one at the doctor's office. She stood in the center of the room as the rest of the Host Club member's sat scattered about the room flipping through magazines. All except Tamaki and Kyoya.

"When we last left off, our idiotic cold heroine ruthlessly cut the Hitachiin twin's hearts in half! Here they are after the battle, devilish twins! The fans would like to know! How was Haruhi's reaction to your love love serenade!" Renge shoved the microphone before the indifferent twins.

"Meh." They said in unison.

"There you have it folks! This devastating news leaves me so depressed! I could eat ten bowls of rice out of pure sadness!" Renge announced loudly running towards a door.

"Just before we got back, we sent the lovely Kyoya-sempai in! We'll show what's happening inside soon enough! But for now let's listen in! So far four of the Ouran hosts tactics failed indefinitely! Will our Prince Kyoya be able to conquer the dragon that blocks the path to our damsel in distress' heart! Let's listen in!" Renge placed her ear to the door and listened closely hearing a faint creaking sound.

"_**No, Kyoya I don't want to!"**_

"_**Come on Haruhi, open up."  
"I said-AH…mmm."**_

"_**That's right Haruhi, good huh."**_

"_**Ah-mmm…"**_

"_**Haruhi, does it taste good?"**_

"_**Mmhmm."**_

"_**Would you like more?"  
"Yes! Please!"**_

"_**You're so eager, I like that."**_

Renge quickly pulled away from the door pressing a napkin to her nose holding back her nose bleed, "AH! What exactly is going on in there!"

The twins jumped to their feet in reaction to Renge's heated stammering, "What's going on!"

Mori and Honey continued flipping through magazines, "They must be having fun. Right, Mori?" Mori nodded in agreement.

Renge quickly sat down fanning herself squeezing her nose, "Listen! Listen! AH!"

The twins rushed to the door and pressed their ears against the door, the teens concealed inside were louder than before.

"_**N-NO! Kyoya, it's too much, you're filling me up…AH!"**_

"_**Come now Haruhi…what's with the change of heart."**_

"_**St-Stop! Please, no it's too much…it's too good…I-Ahn!"**_

"_**Can't resist can you? Hmm, that's adorable for a peasant."**_

"_**P-Please no more, I can't! I…!"**_

"_**Ah, Haruhi…don't resist."**_

"KYOYA!" Hikaru growled.

"Bastard!" Karou pulled away from the door. The twins ran over to the dazed otaku and began shaking her violently.

"Hey Renge," the two said in unison, "Open that damned door!"

"No can do! Such a thing I can't interrupt!" Renge said dazedly, grinning. "But there is one thing you can do."

The twins became more frantic, "Quickly what!"

"_**KYOYA! PLEASE!"**_

Renge gestured towards a small box in the corner, "Open it! And-"

Without any hesitation the twins grabbed the box and grappled it open revealing, "A…rice cooker?"

"Make three cups please! This is just too much on my body I can't make my rice!" Renge said faintly.

"BITCH!" The twins tossed the cooker and were subjected to even more of Haruhi's desperate moans.

"_**Kyo-Kyoya! Stop! Pl-Please. AAAAAAAHHHH!" **_

Abruptly, Renge leaped up from her chair clutching her microphone, "What _**is **_happening behind that door? Will our heroine finally choose her canon pairing? And where is Tamaki? All this and more, next time on the OURAN TRIALS!"

* * *

…Yet another sexual implicit episode…Hoped you enjoyed it…Kyoya is easier to write when there are sexual overtones. Poor Haruhi...


	5. Chapter 5: Elegant Assault

A/N: So what is happening in there…?

Disclaimer: None of it is mine I swear, support the official release.

* * *

"Why me?" Haruhi whimpered as she sat chained to the bed. Her day had gone from horrible to utterly unbearable. As she sat miserably she heard her stomach growl, "Eh? Augh, I'm hungry." Haruhi looked around the room in hopes of finding something to eat. "Ah HAH!" On the belly of a giant stuffed bear on the opposite side of the room was a heart shaped box filled with chocolates. Haruhi immediately jumped off the bed and attempted to run towards the only food in the room but was abruptly yanked and dropped to the ground. "What in the…?" Haruhi had been stopped by her heavy shakles, "GOD DAMN RICH BASTARDS!" This wouldn't deter Haruhi's spirit, in one last attempt she stretched and pointed her toes in an effort to reach the bear. "If I can knock that bear down, I could have something to eat." Fidgeting from position to position, Haruhi was unable to reach the stuffed bear. "Come on just a little further!" Haruhi stretched even more, arms pulled high above her head and right leg swinging in mid air stretching toward the bear.

"Well this is interesting. Not exactly seductive, Haruhi."

Haruhi quickly turned her head to the man beside her. "Kyoya sempai!"

"What are you doing?" Kyoya sat on the bed beholding the spectacle before him, "Yoga?" He teased.

Haruhi quickly dragged herself up and dusted herself off. "How rude sempai, I was just trying to get something to eat. You guys had me locked in here forever!" Haruhi sat beside her sempai in a huff, "So, what are you going to do? Bribe me by lowering my debt?"

Kyoya smiled at the pink clad prisoner, "I know that wouldn't convince you as well as this." Kyoya stood and walked around the bed wheeling in a cart shrouded with a white cloth.

"What's that?" Haruhi's curiosity perked.

"Why, it's lunch." In a flash the drape was removed, revealing an array of Haruhi's only weakness…

"Otoro…" Haruhi's mouth began to water, she gulped down hard and shook her head, "Wait a second, that's bribery! I'll resist!" Suddenly Haruhi's stomach growled causing the girl to gaze at the elaborate display of fancy tuna.

"Come now Haruhi, don't you think you and I would be best suited together?" Kyoya said coolly, "And besides, you look famished." Kyoya pushed the cart closer to Haruhi.

"No way sempai. There's got to be a catch! What would you benefit from having me as your significant other? It's ridiculous, rejected! Now leave!" Haruhi began to scramble to the other side of the heart bed but was abruptly halted by Kyoya's grip.

"Now, now Haruhi. You don't think I'm that shallow." Kyoya delicately lifted one of the pieces of otoro and inched it towards Haruhi's mouth, "Say ah."

Haruhi grimaced, "No, Kyoya I don't want to!" she became frantic and started to yell.

"Come on Haruhi, open up." Kyoya gripped tighter onto Haruhi, forcing the piece of fatty tuna into her mouth.  
"I said-AH…mmm." Haruhi's eyes glazed over in pure bliss. In a hushed voice, Haruhi sighed, "Kyoya sempai…"

"That's right Haruhi, good huh." Kyoya smiled menacingly at the intoxicated girl.

"Ah-mmm…" Still in a haze, savoring the lingering flavors of the fancy tuna.

"Haruhi, does it taste good?" Kyoya slowly let go of the calmed teen.

"Mmhmm."

"Would you like more?"  
"Yes! Please!" Haruhi tugged on Kyoya's shirt almost begging

"You're so eager, I like that." He handed Haruhi a plate filled with otoro which she willingly took and ate. Plate after plate, Haruhi ate her fill. "That's a good girl. Now, would you like some more?"

"No thank you sempai, I'm full." Haruhi said with a smile and a satisfied sigh. "Thank you, sempai. I'm sorry but, I can't accept you as someone more than a friend. I hope you understand. But I am deeply grateful for the food." Haruhi bowed her head low in gratitude.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses with a dark smile, "Oh, is that so. Well then, I can't accept the idea of being rejected by a commoner well Haruhi."

Haruhi picked up her head and looked guiltily towards her sempai, "I'm so sorry Kyoya sempai, it's just that I-mmph!" Haruhi was suddenly forced back with her mouth full of otoro and Kyoya's hand clamped tight shutting it closed. Haruhi struggled to chew and swallow the tuna, she gulped with a grimace and abruptly tore Kyoya's hand away from her mouth. "Sempai! What are you-?" Once again her mouth was filled with the delicious fatty tuna that she had once adored and now feared.

Kyoya smiled cruelly at the confused underclassman, "Sorry, but _**I**_ can't accept rejection well Haruhi. The only way I can cope is through playing with my new toy, now say _**ah**_…"Haruhi's body trembled in fear, for she had angered the _**Dark Prince**_, for hell hath no fury like Kyoya scorned. And her price would be death…or at least torture.

"N-NO! Kyoya, it's too much, you're filling me up…AH!" Haruhi scrambled to get away from the sadistic man but he gripped tightly on her chains.

"Come now Haruhi…what's with the change of heart." Kyoya's stare became intense and dug deeply into Haruhi's.

"St-Stop! Please, no it's too much…it's too good…I-Ahn!" Her eyes began to wet, tears began to run down. Naturally when your pleasure becomes your pain the transition is unbearable. Your mind feels the good but your body endures the pain. Haruhi's mind and body became disorientated and unsure of what she truly wanted.

"Can't resist can you? Hmm, that's adorable for a peasant." Kyoya chuckled darkly, rarely had Haruhi ever seen Kyoya even enjoy himself. It made her somewhat happy inside but much more frightened. He continued to fill her mouth with more and more fancy tuna, denying her any chance to spit out the pleasurable torture device.

Haruhi became swollen and cramped, "P-Please no more, I can't! I…!" She was near the point of regurgitation.

Kyoya ignored the pained girl and continued to jam her mouth full of the fatty tuna. "Ah, Haruhi…don't resist." Kyoya paused and place his hand over her mouth both silencing and preventing her from spitting the food out, "The only way you can get me to stop is to beg."

He removed his hand from Haruhi's mouth and she began to stammer quietly, "Kyoya sempai, please…"

Kyoya grabbed another piece of otoro and placed it into the teens mouth, he leaned in teasingly, "What was that? Please do speak up."

Haruhi gulped down the deliciously painful tuna, "Sempai, I feel terrible please…"

"Haruhi, you should really learn to speak up," He proceeded to cram more tuna into the girl's mouth until his hand was gripped tightly by Haruhi's.

"KYOYA! PLEASE!" Haruhi pleaded. Her hand was brushed off and more otoro was forced into her mouth.

"Please _what_ Haruhi? I can't help you if you don't tell me." Kyoya continued to smile darkly at Haruhi, tormenting the girl with more and more fancy tuna.

"Kyo-Kyoya! Stop! Pl-Please. AAAAAAAHHHH!" Haruhi felt her stomach cramp and her chest burn muttering curses under her breath. She fell to her side and curled into a ball, griping her chains she said in a hushed voice, "Please, Kyoya sempai, I'm begging you. I can't eat any more."

Kyoya let out a satisfied breath, "Why of course. Why didn't you say so in the beginning?" Kyoya smiled grimly at the food intoxicated girl. "I suppose I will be going now Haruhi." Kyoya said in a relaxed tone, "Oh and Haruhi."

Haruhi struggled out of her food dazed stupor, "Y-yes sempai."

"That will be 65 thousand yen added to your debt." Kyoya glanced back one last time at the pained girl who stared back angrily at him. "Good bye, Haruhi." His voice rang with the sound of remorse that went unnoticed.

As the door slowly opened and shut, Haruhi let out a loud belch and sighed, "Damn rich bastards." Haruhi rolled onto her back and outstretched her arms across the bed breathing slowly. Tears slowly began to well in her eyes and trickle down her cheek. "What makes it worse was that that tuna was good." She rolled to her side and clutched her stomach sighing, she drifted off into a meal induced sleep, letting go of all of her inhibitions, and forgetting completely that there was still one more trial awaiting her in the Ouran trials.

* * *

You know what the sad part about this chapter is? I think it was actually really good. It was almost as if Kyoya assaulted her…But I tried to keep a joking element about it…A shout out to Hikaru Hitachiins Girl. Good guess. Right on the nose. Next time the Prince of the Host club arrives!


End file.
